


Älä pety muhun

by Ristikkoperunat



Category: Täällä Pohjantähden alla | Under the North Star - Väinö Linna
Genre: BDSM, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Watersports, cumming in pants
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:15:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29860737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ristikkoperunat/pseuds/Ristikkoperunat
Summary: ”Kuunteletko sä?” Viktor napsautti sormiaan Eeron nenän edessä.”Joo, sori, mä…” Eero aloitti.”Eli et”, Viktor keskeytti ja jatkoi: ”Mikä sulla on?””Nokun… mä en tiedä. Mä aattelen vaan sua. Niinku… koko ajan”, Eero raapi niskaansa: ”Niinku… sillain.”Viktor naurahti: ”Sä vitsailet.””Enkä vitsaile. Sä oot ainoo juttu mun päässä”, Eero mumisi: ”Mä… rakastan sua.”
Relationships: Eero Koskela/Viktor Ylöstalo
Kudos: 1





	Älä pety muhun

Eero istui viimeisellä yhteiskuntaopin kertauskurssin tunnilla. Ahdisti. Kolmen vuoden lukiotaipeleen viimeiset hetket olivat käsillä. Noin kahden kuukauden päässä olivat ylioppilaskirjoitukset. Syksyn kirjoituksista oli tullut matikasta ja maantiedosta C. Keväällä vuorossa oli äidinkieli, englanti, yhteiskuntaoppi ja historia. 

Hän vilkaisi vieressään istuvaa Viktoria.   
”Älä lunttaa”, Viktor murahti.   
”Anteeks. Ei vaan… pysty keskittyyn”, Eero mumisi.

Ehkä se oli osittain Viktorin syytä. Pojat olivat seurustelleet viime keväästä. Viktor oli parasta, mitä Eero tiesi. Edes äidin täytekakku ei ollut parempaa. Ja se oli paljon sanottu. 

Eero huomasi ajatustensa harhailevan ihan muualle kuin tunnin aiheeseen. Perkele. Mistä he edes puhuivat? Hän lukaisi viimeisen kirjoittamansa asian läppärinsä näytöltä. ’Suomi liittyi EU’hun vuonna’. Eero tuijotti kursoria. Hän ei ollut kirjoittanut vuosilukua. Minä vuonna Suomi liittyi EU’hun? Ei hän tiennyt. 

”Koskela!” Pentti Rautajärvi, yhteiskuntaopin opettaja, huudahti.   
”Joo?” Eero raapi leukaansa.   
”Minä vuonna Suomi liittyi Euroopan Unioniin?” Rautajärvi tivasi.   
”Öööö…” Eero aloitti.  
”Pitäisi lukea Koskelan muistiinpanoissa”, Rautajärvi murahti.   
”No kun… ei lue”, Eero puri huultaan. ”1920?” hän yritti.   
”Euroopan Unioni perustettiin vuonna 1992”, Rautajärvi löi kätensä pöytäänsä vasten. 

Eero nielaisi. Yhtäkkiä hän muisti, että Voitolla oli joku typerääkin typerämpi muistisääntö Suomen EU-liittymisvuoteen. Sama vuosi kuin Leijonien ensimmäinen MM-kulta.   
”1995!” Eero sanoi itsevarmasti.   
”Katsos! Koskelakin keskittyy kerrankin”, Rautajärvi pilkkasi. Eero veti vain syvään henkeä ja täydensi muistiinpanoihinsa vuosiluvun. 

Muutaman minuutin päästä Rautajärvi lopetti tunnin. Eero pakkasi reppunsa ja lähti luokasta, Viktor perässään.   
”Mitä helvettiä toi oli?” Viktor kysyi.   
”Emmä tiedä. Mun ainoo aivosolu elää omaa elämäänsä. Emmä voi sille mitään”, Eero kohautti olkiaan.   
”Okei. Mut anti olla vika kerta”, Viktor hymähti.   
Eero tyytyi nyökkäämään.

Aina hänellä oli ollut ongelmia keskittymisen kanssa, mutta viime päivinä jotenkin erittäin paljon. Kai se oli sitä kuuluisaa stressiä, mistä kaikki puhuivat. Jopa Osku-setä. 

”Kuunteletko sä?” Viktor napsautti sormiaan Eeron nenän edessä.   
”Joo, sori, mä…” Eero aloitti.   
”Eli et”, Viktor keskeytti ja jatkoi: ”Mikä sulla on?”  
”Nokun… mä en tiedä. Mä aattelen vaan sua. Niinku… koko ajan”, Eero raapi niskaansa: ”Niinku… sillain.”

Viktor naurahti: ”Sä vitsailet.”  
”Enkä vitsaile. Sä oot ainoo juttu mun päässä”, Eero mumisi: ”Mä… rakastan sua.”

Viktor valahti valkoiseksi. Eero ei juuri sanonut tuota. Koulun käytävällä. Viktor oli kuullut väärin. Ei, Eero ei ollut sanonut rakastavansa häntä. Se ei ollut mahdollista. Ei. Ei vain ollut. Hänen oli pakko olla piilokamerassa. Ei Eero muuten olisi kusettanut häntä. Voitto kyllä, mutta ei Eero. Viktorin oli pakko istua käytävällä olevalle sohvalle. 

Tottakai hänelläkin oli tunteita Eeroa kohtaan. Oliko se rakkautta, sitä hän ei tiennyt. Mutta jotain kuitenkin. 

Eero vilkaisi rannekelloaan ja tökkäsi Viktoria olkapäähän.  
”Liiksatunti alkaa viiden minsan päästä. Mennään, että keretään vaihtaan liiksavaatteet”, Eero yritti. Viktor nousi hitaasti ylös ja nyökkäsi. Viimeinen tunti. Sitten kotiin. 

Tunnin jälkeen Eero lampsi parkkipaikalle ja yritti etsiä katseellaan autoa. Voitto oli eilen saanut ajokortin, joten tottakai tämä oli ajanut koululle eikä Eero, niinkuin tähän mennessä. Helvetin poikkeusluvallinen veli. Hän nosti pipoaan ja huomasi, että auto olikin ihan lähellä. Turhaan hän oli yrittänyt katsoa kauas. 

Hän käveli autolle. Voitto istui jo ratin takana, joten Eero istui repsikanpaikalle.   
”Mo. Mikä kesti?” Voitto hymähti ja peruutteli pois parkkiruudusta.   
”Mulla oli liiksaa. Piti käydä suihkussa, kun tuli hiki”, Eero puolustautui. Hän otti Voiton kännykän keskikonsolista ja näpytteli pääsykoodin. Hän lisäsi pari kappaletta Spotifyn jonoon ja katsoi samalla Voiton verensokerilukeman. 5,8. Älyttömän hyvä. Koko päivän käyrä näytti hyvältä ja tasaiselta. Oliko pikkuveli vihdosta viimein lopettamassa kasvamisen? Oli jo aikakin, Voitto oli jo päätä pitempi kuin Eero. Vaikkei Eerokaan lyhyt ollut, mutta Voitto oli jättiläinen. 

”Anna sen mun kännykän olla”, Voitto hymähti.  
”Joo, mä vaan… Tai siis mä katoin sun verensokerin”, Eero raapi leukaansa.   
”Se on ookoo. Koko päivä ollu hyvä. Olisin mä sanonu, jos ei tuntuis hyvältä”, Voitto murahti.   
”Joo, olisit sä”, Eero nyökkäsi.

Hän oli jotenkin edelleen ihan ajatuksissaan. Vihasiko Viktor häntä? He olivat sopineet, että vaikka he seurustelivat niin mitään leimoja ei lyötäisi otsaan. Oliko ollut väärin tunnistaa tunteensa? Eero ei voinut tunteilleen mitään, ja sitä paitsi äiti ja jopa isä oli alkanut huolestua, kun hän oli ihan omissa maailmoissaan. Isä oli eilen jopa kysynyt, pitikö lääkitystä muuttaa. Eero oli vain kohauttanut olkiaan.

”Mikä o?” Voitto keskeytti Eeron ajatusten laukkaamisen.   
”Ei mikään. Kunhan aattelin”, Eero räpytteli silmiään.   
”Sitä sää oot tehny paljon viime aikoina”, Voitto naurahti: ”Niinku normaalia enempi.”  
”Nii kai. Ollu asioita”, Eero hieraisi silmäänsä.

Oliko turvallista tulla Voitolle kaapista? Äidille Eero oli uskaltanut kertoa, mutta ei vielä kellekään muulle. Hänellä oli kyllä arvailuja Voiton suuntautumisesta, mutta ei mitään varmaa. Ja toisaalta, Voitto nyt aina oli ollut kaikkien kaveri ja aina se hurmuripoika. Pikkuveli myös vaikutti tykkäävänsä saamastaan huomiosta. Ehkä Voitto olikin vain hetero. 

Eero otti kännykkänsä farkkujen taskusta ja näpytteli Viktorille viestin. ’5min päästä kotona’   
Viktor luki viestin heti ja vastasi: ’Käty’  
Eero puri huultaan. Viktorin viesti tarkoitti vain ja ainoastaan yhtä asiaa. Jotain, mihin Eero ei oikeastaan ollut vieläkään täysin tottunut. 

”Tota… heitätkö mut sittenkin Ylöstalolle? Ja sano äitelle mihin mä menin”, Eero vilkaisi Voittoon.   
”Okei, ei siinä sit. Kyl mä sut heitän saamaan dikkiä”, Voitto virnisti. 

Eero nielaisi. Mistä Voitto tiesi? Äiti oli luvannut, ettei kerro kellekään. Ja siihen Eero luotti, niinkuin aina äidin sanaan. 

”Mistä sä..?” Sanat takertuivat Eeron kurkkuun.   
”Mä näin teijät kerran. Navetan takana, kun äite käski mua mennä hakeen heiniä Pokulle”, Voitto hymähti ja jatkoi: ”Ei muuten ihan heti lähe verkkokalvoilta kuva isoveljestä housut kintuissa ja parhaan kaverin isoveljen sukukalleudet suussa. Saat maksaa mun tulevat terapiat.” Viimeisen lauseen Voitto sanoi pilke silmäkulmassa. 

Eeron teki mieli oksentaa. Ei helvetti. Voitto oli nähnyt heidät. He olivat yrittäneet olla varovaisia, varsinkin alkuvaiheessa. Ja Voitto oli nähnyt heidät.   
”Et kai sä..?” Eero nielaisi.   
”En tosiaan. Ees Nikelle”, Voitto murahti: ”Liian karsee kokemus.”

Eero raapi vähän niskaansa. Mitä muuta Voitto tiesi? Eero avasi reppunsa ja penkoi sitä saadakseen muuta ajateltavaa. Onneksi löytyi toiset bokserit. Jalassa olevat eivät olleet kohta enää käyttökelpoiset, jos Eero arvasi oikein, mitä tuleman piti. Toiset housut olisivat olleet kova sana, mutta niitä ei ollut. Tai no shortsit, mutta niillä jäätyisi pakkasessa. 

Eero sulki reppunsa, nousi autosta ja käveli Ylöstalojen ulko-ovelle. Hän soitti ovikelloa. Pian Viktor tuli avaamaan. Viktor hymyili leveästi: ”Tuu vaan sisälle.”

Eero teki työtä käskettyä. Hän otti takkinsa pois ja ripusti sen naulakkoon. Pipo löysi tiensä takin huppuun. Hän hymyili vähän Viktorille. Joku Viktorissa sai hänet hymyilemään. Ehkä se oli Viktorin oma hymy, Eero ei tiennyt. 

Eero huomasi, että Viktor oli jo ilman paitaa. Voi jumalauta, hän oli ollut oikeassa. Mitäköhän Viktor oli keksinyt Koskelan pojan pään menoksi?

Hitaasti, mutta varmasti Viktor johdatti heidät Viktorin makuuhuoneeseen. Hän kevyesti tönäisi Eeron sängylle.   
”Koska sä oot viimeks juonu ja käyny kusella?” Viktor kysyi.   
”Öh, miksä kysyt?” Eero tuijotti Viktorin ruskeisiin silmiin. Hän kyllä tasan tarkkaan tiesi syyn.   
”Vastaa”, Viktor ärähti.   
”Ei kuulu sulle”, Eero virnisti. 

Viktor murahti. Hän otti farkuistaan vyön pois ja sulavasti käänsi Eeron vatsalleen. Nopealla liikkeellä Eeron housut olivat nilkoissa. Viktor löi Eeron pakaroita vyöllä.   
”Vastaatko vai annanko lisää?” hän kysyi. Eeron pakarat punoittivat jo yhdestä lyönnistä.   
”Ei kuulu sulle”, Eero vastasi uudemman kerran.   
Viktor löi uudestaan. Eero päästi pienen inahduksen, muttei muuta. 

Viktor pyöräytti silmiään. Että sellaista peliä tänään. Hän otti yöpöydältä lasin ja limsapullon. Hitaasti hän kaatoi lasiin limsaa ja ojensi sen Eerolle.   
”Juo.” Sana tuli terävästi ulos Viktorinsuusta. Eero teki työtä käskettyä. Pakaroihin sattui. Kai se oli parempi vain totella käskyjä. 

Eero sai juotua lasin tyhjäksi ja Viktor kaatoi lisää.   
”Juo.” Käsky pysyi edelleen samana. Eero totteli. Pian hän oli saanut toisenkin lasillisen juotua. 

Kolmas ja neljäskin lasillinen meni alas ilman mitään tuntemuksia. Viidennen lasillisen puolivälissä alkoi tuntua rakossa paine.   
”Mun pitäis päästä vessaan”, Eero nielaisi: ”Äkkiä.”  
Viktor hymyili leveästi: ”Älä ny vielä! Vai vaipatko sulle pitäis laittaa, kun et kestä juoda limsaa niinku miäs?”  
Eero pudisti vähän päätään: ”Ei. Mä oon mies.”  
Viktor nyökkäsi hyväksyvästi. 

Viktor istui Eeron viereen sängylle. Hän veti Eeron paidan pois ennen tämän suutelemista. Oikea käsi hakeutui Eeron housunkauluksesta sisään. Bokserit eivät vielä tuntuneet märiltä, mutta Eero kiemurteli siihen malliin, että hetkenä minä hyvänsä laskisi alleen.

Viktor vetäytyi suudelmasta ottaakseen happea. Oli hauskaa katsoa toisen kärsimystä. Viktor ei kuitenkaan tiennyt sille syytä. Kai hän oli jollain tasolla sadisti. Hän kouraisi Eeron sukukalleuksia, ja samalla sekunnilla hänen oma kalunsa heräsi. Farkut alkoivat puristaa, vaikkei niissä ollut enää edes vyötä. 

”Mun pitää… päästä… vessaan”, Eero puri huultaan. Hän tiesi, että se oli ihan turhaa sanoa. Viktor kyllä tiesi. Suussa alkoi maistua veri. Huuli oli varmaan mennyt rikki.   
”Koskela on hyvä ja menee.” Viktor otti kätensä Eeron housuista. 

Eero hämmentyi vähän ja nousi istuma-asentoon. Samalla sekunnilla hän laski alleen. Ei mitenkään pahasti, mutta kuitenkin. Saatanan Viktor. 

”Koskelan vauva ei näköjään ehtiny vessaan”, Viktor virnuili.  
”Saatana mä vihaan sua”, Eero hymähti.   
”Tykkäät kumminkin”, Viktor virnisti ja suuteli Eeron kaulaa. Käsi eksyi Eeron boksereiden sisään. Ihan märät. Viktor alkoi hitaasti vedellä Eeroa. Tämä laski entistä pahemmin alleen, ja kalu alkoi koveta Viktorin kädessä. 

Viktor suuteli Eeroa ja samalla veteli tätä. Hän tiesi, ettei Eero kestäisi kauaa. Ei tämä ollut ikinä ollut kestävyysurheilija, edes sanan varsinaisessa merkityksessä. 

Eeron käsi hapuili Viktorin boksereiden sisään. Hän kouri tämän sukukalleuksia ja veti housut alas. Samalla hän laukesi omiin boksereihinsa. Hän huohotti kovaa. Viktor oli älyttömän hyvä saamaan hänet laukeamaan.   
”Hel...vet...ti”, Eero huohotti. 

Viktor laukesi pian Eeron rintakehälle. Hän hymyili vähän ja veti Eeron pitkään suudelmaan. Siinä oli hyvä olla, ainakin hetken, ennen kuin oli pakko mennä suihkuun. 

”Suihku?” Eero kysyi hengityksensä tasaannuttua. Sperma tuntui ällöttävältä iholla ja se jähmettyi nopeasti. Viktor nyökkäsi vähän.   
”Joo, mennään. Saunakin on lämmin”, hän virnisti. 

Eero naurahti. Viktor oli ajatellut ihan kaikkea. Onneksi Ylöstaloilla oli sähkösauna, puusaunaan olisi pitänyt tässä välissä jo käydä lisäämässä puita. Taas yksi syy, miksi Ylöstaloilla oli parempi harrastaa seksiä. Hän pussasi nopeasti Viktoria poskelle ennen kuin nousi sängystä. 

”Sun vaatteet viime kerralta on mun kaapissa. Ota sieltä, saat meiltä lainaan pyyhkeen”, Viktor sanoi noustessaan ylös. Eero nyökkäsi. Se oli älyttömän hyvä. Viktor oli todella ajatteleva ja huolehtivainen.


End file.
